


Of Iron And Decisions

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Of Iron And Decisions

Quentin stood still, his eyes trained on the darkness surrounding them. Every few seconds his head would dart around to check on Dinah. “Be a little quick then, will you? Imagine people catching Captain of SCPD and a vigilante together.”

“Oh. So now being caught with me is a problem? Oh the scandal at being caught with your wife!” Dinah calmed herself down and resumed picking the lock. They didn’t need to attract attention at a warehouse by having a lover’s spat.

“Yes, because introducing Black Canary as my ex-wife of 30 years won’t be a problem when for them I was married to a Professor of Greek History.”

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Picking locks isn’t something only vigilantes can do, Quen. You could always say you taught me.”

Quentin huffed and turned to face his ex-wife. The pressure of the metal against his wrist was forgotten through how livid he was at such a suggestion.

"Eyes on our surroundings, Captain."

He grumbled but compiled with her wishes, gingerly turning this time, not for his sake but for hers. “I’m not doing that, Di.”

She arched a brow. “It’s just business, Captain.”

He rarely ever glared at Dinah. Full out glaring was reserved for very certain events. This was one of them. The turn was quick enough for neither of them to feel its potential effects. “Canary, I’m not taking credit for something your ol’ man taught you.”

Dinah smiled sheepishly at Quentin as she gave a quick shrug of her shoulders. The sound of a lock grabbed her attention. Her lips curled into a accomplished smirk as she looked directly at her ex-husband. “Ladies first, Captain. I am going to pick our direction.” She brought her uncuffed hand down to her side and relaxed a bit. “You’ll follow behind, Quentin. I hope you don’t mind.”

Quentin smirked mischievously. “Why would I mind? It’s quite a nice behind.”

 

A roll of the eyes was all that was needed to stop Quentin. It wasn’t as if he had a choice. It was follow behind and slightly to the side or stand side to side. The second option was foolish for what they were going to do. “Focus, Captain Lance.”

He let out a single laugh, one eye focused on Dinah and the other focused on their surroundings.“I am focusing, Professor Lance.”

She fondly shook her head. Of course he was focusing. She did her best not to shriek as she felt an arm snake around her waist. What the hell was he thinking?

A shiver went down her spine. His low whispers still managed to affect her. “This’ll be just like ol’ times, you and me dealing with crime.” Her head fell to his chest as he rubbed circles into the dark material of the waistband of her yoga pants. “Figured this would be easier than the handcuffs digging into us.” She gave a little hum in return. They could afford a few moments of peace, couldn’t they? He pressed a kiss to her crown. There’d be time for hugging later. She sighed and pulled away.

"Captain, are you ready?"

He smiled as if if his smile was a laugh. “Are you?”

She gave him an amused grin back. “Always.”

He nodded. “Then, so am I.”


End file.
